


Brincando com Sentimentos

by JorgeCapybara



Category: Funk - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Amor de Verão, Fluff, Funk, Férias, M/M, Romance, Sao Paulo, Sarrada no ar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorgeCapybara/pseuds/JorgeCapybara
Summary: Yuri aceita passar as férias com Victor e Yuuri no Brasil, mas se perde deles logo ao chegar no país. Sem rumo e sem dinheiro, acaba encontrando alguém muito especial.





	Brincando com Sentimentos

**Author's Note:**

> Porque o Yuri é o MC Brinquedo da Rússia: o adolescente que anda com um monte de adultos, precoce, tem um senso de moda mal compreendido, é marrento por fora e meigo por dentro.

Definitivamente aquele não era um bom dia para Yuri. Perdera-se do grupo, seus pés doíam indefinidamente como de houvesse treinado o dia inteiro, o calor era insuportável e sinais de fome estavam começando a incomodar. Nem sequer conseguia pedir informações, pois não sabia dizer aonde precisava chegar. Amaldiçoou Victor mentalmente pela ideia brilhante de passar as férias no Brasil.

Agora andava sem rumo, tentando organizar-se mentalmente para então pedir ajuda. Deveria chegar a algum ponto turístico ou lugar onde possa acessar a internet e entrar em contato com o casal. Olhou em volta e viu alguns Food Trucks e pequenas bancas de churrasco. Abriu pela terceira vez a carteira esperando que magicamente os rublos se transformassem em... qual era mesmo a moeda brasileira?

Andou em círculos e olhou em volta nervosamente como que em busca de algo familiar. As pessoas aqui eram muito diferentes das de St. Petersburgo: falavam e riam alto, usavam roupas leves e coloridas e eram todas muito diferentes entre si. Um grupo de jovens próximo fazia música. Um cantava enquanto os outros faziam bateria com a boca e batucavam com cadernos, caixas e outras coisas que pudessem servir.

O garoto que cantava chamou sua atenção mais do que tudo o que vira até então no estranho país. Grandes óculos espelhados tomavam muito do seu rosto. Pele negra, em um tom que lembrava o café-com-leite que gostava de tomar todas as manhãs. Cabelos metade azul, metade rosa vibrante e branco nas laterais. E aquela absurdamente incrível camisa lilás com estampa de oncinha. Não tinha ninguém com tanto estilo assim na Rússia! Talvez não seja má ideia aproveitar a viagem para renovar o guarda-roupa. 

Deve ter olhado por tempo demais, porque reparou que o grupo o estava encarando de volta. Corou e olhou para o lado oposto, preocupado com a impressão que havia causado. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e virou-se surpreso.

\- Você não morre de calor com essa roupa? – perguntou, em inglês carregado, justamente o rapaz que antes havia capturado sua curiosidade.

\- Ah... eu devia estar usando algo mais leve. – respondeu um pouco intimidado pelo contato inesperado. – Como você sabia que eu não era daqui?

\- Foi só um palpite, claro. – sorriu e continuou – Qual é o seu nome?

\- Yuri... e o seu? – retribuiu o sorriso aliviado. 

\- Vinícius, mas pode me chamar de Mc Brinquedo – estendeu a mão – Quer bolar uma batida com a gente?

\- Parece divertido! A propósito, onde consigo uma blusa igual a sua?

\- Vem com a gente criar um funk que depois conversamos, que tal? – ainda sorridente, segurou Yuri pelo pulso e apontou para o grupo que o esperava. O coração de Yuri palpitou com o gesto, mas preferiu ignorar. – Você toca alguma coisa?

\- Nada, mas danço desde que consigo lembrar. – Ao perceber a expressão empolgada do garoto, resolveu continuar – Se eu souber o básico, posso tentar dançar com a batida...

Chegando ao grupo de rapazes aparentemente mais velhos, apresentou Yuri a todos, que foram bastante receptivos. Retornaram à batida anterior, Mc Brinquedo empenhando-se em ensinar seus passos favoritos ao novo amigo, da quicada ao quadradinho. Yuri, concentrado em impressionar o rapaz, executava tudo com o máximo de precisão. Um dos jovens, introduzido como MC Crash, brincou que só faltava agora aprender a lendária sarrada no ar.

Yuri não entendeu muito bem a explicação, até pela barreira linguística, mas o conceito parecia semelhante ao do Salchow Quádruplo que executava com perfeição no gelo. Afastou-se para tomar impulso e tentar o movimento. Sem o equipamento, conseguiu um triplo, mas aterrissou muito bem, e de imediato ouviu aplausos e urros de exaltação. 

\- Yuri, essa foi a melhor sarrada no ar que já vi! – Mc Brinquedo passou o braço pelo seu ombro completamente impressionado. – Posso filmar você fazendo de novo?

Yuri sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça. Sentiu certo calor nas bochechas, certamente por ser cumprimentado por alguém que admirava pela aparência ousada, algo que era sempre criticado por tentar adotar. Repetiu o movimento, se saindo ainda melhor dessa vez. Tinha certeza estar se divertindo muito mais do que se estivesse com Victor e Katsudon, mas lembrando-se deles, imaginou como estariam preocupados.

\- Mc Brinquedo, você conhece algum lugar onde eu possa usar internet? – perguntou com um ar de seriedade. 

\- Sei sim, e ainda melhor: é em um café atrás da 25 de Março, perto de onde comprei essa blusa. Vamos? – Por impulso, segurou a mão do amigo como para guia-lo, mas o gesto teve um efeito diferente sobre si. Quem sabe por Yuri parecer uma garota, e muito bonita, por sinal.

Seguiram para o centro de São Paulo, conversando sobre coisas leves e variadas. Relataram dificuldades que tinham nos estudos, histórias engraçadas e comidas favoritas. Ao falar de suas profissões, a conversa virou um jogo de adivinhação. Yuri, claro, acertou com mais facilidade. Mc Brinquedo ficou encantado pelos vídeos curtos que o amigo mostrou de si em treinos e prometeu assistir a todas as apresentações nas competições em que ele aparecesse. O ônibus demorava muito a chegar no ponto em que deveriam descer. Encostaram as cabeças e dessa vez, Yuri segurou a mão de MC Brinquedo.

Envergonhado pela própria ousadia, Yuri fez sinal de soltar a mão sob a sua, mas o outro garoto enlaçou os dedos com mais firmeza e olhou em seus olhos. Trocaram olhares por alguns segundos sem certeza do que dizer ou fazer, até que uma buzina alta resgatou ambos daquele transe hipnótico. Viraram os rostos para lados opostos, com corações quase a sair por suas bocas e a ideia, agora insistente, de que aquilo não se traduziria em apenas uma afinidade qualquer. 

Trocaram poucas palavras pelo resto do caminho, mas mantiveram as mãos unidas. Ao descer do ônibus, Mc Brinquedo se desequilibrou, sendo segurado por Yuri em um abraço. Agradeceu com um beijo em sua bochecha, corando violentamente em seguida. Yuri parecia um pimentão de tão vermelho. 

Ainda de mãos dadas, caminharam até o café, onde Yuri pode finalmente entrar em contato com Victor, que na verdade esquecera até o momento que o garoto havia vindo com eles de férias. Pouco impressionado com o descaso do mais velho, apenas anotou o endereço do hotel e quarto onde se hospedaram. Em outra situação, certamente estaria bufando de raiva, mas bem acompanhado como se encontrava, só conseguia agradecer por ter tido a chance de conhecer o rapaz diante de si.

Mc Brinquedo olhou para o cardápio e decidiu pedir seu favorito de sempre para Yuri provar. Riu um pouco quando viu o jovem russo em desespero revirar sua carteira e mostrar que não possua nada ainda em moeda local. É claro que não o deixaria pagar, afinal, ele quem o convidara para o encontro. Espera, em que momento o passeio casual se tornou um encontro? Mexeu os dedos nervosamente sob a mesa e decidiu questionar Yuri sobre.

\- Y-yuri... podemos considerar essa tarde como um encontro? – olhou para baixo. Por mais verdadeira que seja a compatibilidade, pouco conhecia o rapaz e não sabia o que esperar com uma abordagem tão direta.

\- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. – apertou a mão de Mc Brinquedo e, reunindo toda a sua coragem, uniu brevemente seus lábios em um selinho.

Agora que sabiam que atração sentida era recíproca, a atmosfera ficara incrivelmente mais leve, e puderam conversar sobre temas variados com maior conforto, como ocorrera mais cedo no ônibus. Tomaram café e comeram coxinha. Yuri muito impressionado pela iguaria culinária brasileira, prometeu buscar a receita e preparar uma bandeja inteira assim que voltasse à Rússia. A ideia de voltar em uma semana já o incomodava.

Saindo do café, passaram a sondar a 25 de Março em busca de uma camisa igual para Yuri. Após quase duas horas zanzando de loja em loja sem sucesso, Mc Brinquedo recomendou que Yuri seguisse para o hotel antes que ficasse escuro. Se propôs a guiá-lo até lá e assim, passariam mais tempo juntos no caminho. 

Assistiam ao pôr-do-sol pela janela do ônibus, Yuri encostando a bochecha no ombro de MC Brinquedo, um pouco chateado por ter que se separar dele em alguns minutos. Mc Brinquedo fazia cafuné nos finos cabelos loiros do amigo e cantarolava “Novinha Sensacional” com ar melancólico. Essa rota foi muito mais curta que a anterior, não os preparando suficientemente para a despedida.

Chegando ao hotel, era hora de seguirem rumos diferentes. Engajaram-se em um longo abraço no saguão, separando-se apenas para selar um beijo, dessa vez mais longo que o anterior. Um beijo de verdade. Ao afastarem-se, por fim, Mc Brinquedo tirou sua própria camisa e entregou a Yuri. Antes que o outro pudesse protestar sobre o frio, sobre ser estranho andar sem camisa pela rua, colocou os dedos sobre seus lábios. 

\- Ela fica melhor em você. – sorriu já de forma saudosa - É para você lembrar de mim quando estiver sarrando no ar na Rússia. 

\- Vou pedir ao meu treinador para usar uma música sua na minha próxima apresentação, assim você vai saber que eu não te esqueci – falou Yuri, contendo as lágrimas nos olhos e beijando Mc Brinquedo na bochecha uma última vez antes de entrar no elevador. 

Chegando ao quarto, ignorou o casal e correu para o banheiro, ansioso para vestir a blusa. Ela rapidamente se tornou a sua peça de roupa favorita e também seu amuleto da sorte, o lembrando sempre que coisas incríveis podem acontecer mesmo nos momentos mais sombrios.

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou? Me deixe saber <3


End file.
